cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Cookie
The Golden Cookie (not to be confused with the Red Cookie) is an object that shows up on the screen in a random position during normal gameplay. It remains on the screen for 13 seconds, slowly fading into nothing (the time it stays on-screen can be increased, see below). If it is clicked before it disappears entirely, it will grant the player one of four semi-random outcomes. You can see how many Golden cookies you have clicked in the Stats menu. The menu also used to list how many Golden cookies have been missed, but Orteil removed that feature due too many players complaining that it's "messing with their OCD". Outcomes *'49.00417%' to get "Frenzy": Get x7 cookie production for 77 seconds. Affects both Cookies per Second, and Cookies per Click. *'49.00417%' to get "Lucky!": Get an instant boost of cookies equal to 10% of the current cookies plus 13, or 20 minutes worth of cookies (which is CPS*1200) plus 13, whichever is less. *'1.6625%' to get "Clicking Frenzy": Gives x777 cookies per click for 13 seconds. **Only works for manual clicking. *'0.32916%' to start a "Chain Cookie": The first cookie you click in the chain will reward you with +6 cookies, and 3 seconds after being clicked another cookie will appear which grants +66 cookies, and then the third +666 cookies, and so on. Every time you click the golden cookie, after it rewards cookies, it runs a couple checks. The first five will always appear (as long as you don't miss clicking them), but after that, there are a few things that can cause the chain to break: ** Missing a cookie (at any point in the chain, even the first five) will break the chain. Each cookie stays onscreen for 6 seconds. ** Every cookie past the 5th has a 10% chance to not appear.. ** Clicking a cookie past the 5th one that awards more than the amount you had when you clicked it will end the chain. You still get the payout for that cookie, but no more will appear for that chain. (As of v1.033 this feature actually works.) : The longest the chain can go for is 13 consecutive cookies, at which point you will have earned a total of 7,407,407,407,398 cookies from it. Golden Cookies will not start chains until you have at least 100,000 cookies baked all time. All chances are calculated from the source code. Note: These numbers only apply exactly for your first cookie. There is an 80% chance that the cookie will be forced to be different from the previous effect. Upgrades Once the Golden Cookie disappears, a new one will appear in 5-14 minutes. This time is halved with the Lucky Day upgrade and halved again with the Serendipity upgrade. These upgrades also double the length of time the cookie remains onscreen. Having both upgrades means a golden cookie will take between 75 and 210 seconds to spawn, and it will remain on the screen for 52 seconds. The Get Lucky upgrade doubles the time of the Golden Cookie's effects, however it does not double increase in cookie production. Note that all upgrades have the same effect on the Red Cookie. Strategy Before obtaining the golden cookie upgrades you can time roughly when the next one will appear based on when you clicked on the last one. The minimum time between each is 5 minutes without upgrades. This makes getting the 7 and 27 clicks needed to buy Lucky Day and Serendipity easier. After you get the upgrades timing them becomes significantly less useful due to how frequently they pop up. By keeping a large sum of cookies in your bank at any given point you can maximize the returns of the "Lucky" outcome. The maximum avaliable from one of these outcomes is 1,200 times your current CpS, or 20 minutes of production. This means that if you have both upgrades and get all the golden cookies on average every 4 minutes and 45 seconds you'll recieve 20 minutes worth of production, which is equivalent to a 421% CpS bonus, not counting the other outcomes. This makes''' Lucky Day and '''Serendipity some of the single most powerful upgrades in the game, if you're willing to invest the time into watching for golden cookies. With the introduction of the Get Lucky '''upgrade banking cookies becomes an even more viable strategy. The doubled duration of the "Frenzy" outcome means "Lucky" golden cookies will give you up to 1,200 times your CpS including the boost from the frenzy, or 8,400 times your base CpS. With the probablity of doubling results reduced, the golden cookie following a "Frenzy" has almost an 90% chance of being a "Lucky", and approximately a 60% chance of falling within the duration of the frenzy. The large cost of the '''Get Lucky '''upgrade as well as the significant amount of banking required restricts this strategy to the end game however. Also, 10% of the time you can chain frenzies like this even without '''Get Lucky, however, the window is only 2 seconds so this can be difficult to pull off. With the golden cookie frenzy, you can obtain Cps achievements before you have that Cps. For example, if you have 150 million Cps, and you get a frenzy, you will be boosted to 1 billion Cps, therefore obtaining the final Cps based achievement, Let's never bake again. A trick to make golden cookies easier to see is to resize the browser window to an area roughly the size of a golden cookie. The golden cookie always appears somewhere within the area of the browser window. When the area is restricted in such a way it only takes a quick glance to check if a golden cookie has appeared. Category:Post 1.0 Updates